Late night at the office
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: Rossi stayed late at the office. As he is leaving he see's that Erin is still in her office. He invites her over for dinner. Will she accept? or Accuse him of playing dirty tricks?


David watched as everyone packed up their things and left for the weekend. He had nowhere to go so he decided to work on some things in his office.

'Hey Rossi, we are going to catch a bite to eat at Carlos' you want to join?' Emily walked in and asked.

'No thanks Emily. I have some work to do here and I had a late lunch. Have a good weekend!' he smiled at her as she left.

David went back to his work. It was about 11 when he decided to leave. As he was walking out he saw that Erin's lights were still opened. He walked to her office.

'Late night at work huh?'

'Damn it David you scared me. What are you still doing here?'

'I have nowhere to go, so I stayed late.'

'No I mean what are you doing inside my office.'

'Oh, well I saw your lights opened and I thought you left them on before leaving.'

'Mhmm.'

David sat on her desk.' Really Erin, what are you doing here so late?'

'I have a lot to work to do David.'

'Go home it's late.'

Erin took off her glasses and looked up at him. 'You should take your own advice.'

'I have no one to go home to. This is pretty much my home.'

'Neither do I.'

'Did you eat dinner yet?'

'No I was thinking I'll have an apple or something when I get home.'

'An apple? Seriously? Why don't you come over I'll make something more filling than an apple.'

'I know what you're trying to do.'

'What's that?'

'I'm going to come over your house; you're going to feed me get me drunk. Then you're going to throw yourself on top of me and we are going to have hot sex. Then we wake up the next morning, you make me breakfast then I leave as if nothing happened. I'm not falling for your tricks.' Erin leaned back in her chair.

'Oh just come over Erin, stop acting like a teenager.'

'I'll think about it. Good Night David Rossi.'

'Good Night Erin Strauss.'

David went home and cooked some pasta and sauce. He changed into plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. As soon as he sat down to eat, the door bell rang. He opened it.

'Well look who decided to show up.'

'Shut up I'm hungry, did you make food?'

'Pasta and sauce. Come in.'

They walked to the kitchen and Erin helped herself to some food and a glass of wine.

'What happened to that oh so delicious apple?'

'I ran out of apples.' Rossi laughed. They ate in silence. She helped him clean up and was about to leave.

'Wait, you come here just to eat my food then leave?'

'What do you want me to do? It's 1 o'clock in the morning.'

'Stay the night? I promise no sex.'

'Fine but I don't have any clothes.'

'You can borrow something of mine.'

'No dirty tricks David Rossi.'

'Get up stairs I'm tired.'

Rossi gave her his boxers and an old FBI shirt. She went to his bathroom to change.

'You know your house is very clean for an old single guy.'

'Did you just say old? If I am not mistaken, you are only six months younger than me.'

'I'm still young for 6 months then.' They climbed into bed and shut off the lamps on the nightstands.

David began to cry and sniff.

'David are you crying?'

'Uh no it's allergies.'

'We are inside David.'

'I mean the dust. I haven't dusted in a while. Good night Erin.'

Erin turned on the lamp, 'David look at me. What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Now turn off the light.'

'No tell me right now David.'

'It's the damn dust.'

'David Anthony Rossi. TELL ME NOW!'

'It's just this is the first time I've had someone over in such a long time. Yeah I like being alone but sometimes it hurts not being able to come home and see someone. Wow look at me a 57 year old man crying in bed with his boss. Guess I lost my balls. '

Erin ran her fingers down to his crotch, 'Nope their still there.'

'Thanks for checking Erin.' He smiled at her. She turned off the lamp and placed her arm around his abdomen and head on his chest.

'Good Night David.'

'Good Night Erin.' He kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off.

Rossi woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He walked down stairs to see Erin setting the table with fluffy pancakes and crispy bacon.

'Good Morning, I thought I would cook since you cooked last night.'

He walked over and kissed her cheek. 'Smells delicious.'

'How'd you sleep?'

'I slept well, you kept snoring though.'

'Sorry. But you kept kicking my side.'

'Thank god we aren't married; we would never make it in bed.' She smiled at him as she finished the rest of her pancakes.

'Well I better get going, I have to clean up the house and stuff.'

'Why don't you come over tonight? I'll cook dinner again.'

'Sure. What time?'

'7.'

'Sounds good, see you then.' She turned around to give him a hug but their lips interlocked. Erin pushed away and looked down. She turned around and ran to her car.

Dave wanted more of her lips. That was the best kiss he has ever had. David spent the rest of the morning cleaning. Later he went to get some groceries. It was already five. He took a shower, threw on jeans and a black sweater. He started cooking the chicken parmesan. 7 o'clock and the door bell rang. He ran to the door. Check the mirror fixed his hair a little and opened the door. Erin was wearing a short black pencil skirt and a red shirt that reveled her chest.

'Wow, you look beautiful.'

'Thanks, you look nice yourself.'

'Come in, I just finished making dinner.'

David had set up the table with a glass of wine and lit candles.

'Wow, candles and wine, very romantic.'

'What can I say; I can be romantic at times.' He pulled out a chair and pushed it in for her.

'I don't know why you have been divorced so many times, you are a good cook. I would marry you just for the stuff you do in the kitchen.'

'I thought you said thank god we aren't married since I snore and you kick me.'

'True but I wouldn't mind the snoring if I got good food in the morning.'

David smirked as he took a sip of wine.

'I have apples for dessert. Would you like some?'

'No I am actually quite full.'

'Let's go outside.'

They walked outside there was a little breeze, they sat on the porch swing.

'Are you cold?'

'Just a little.'

'Here, this should help.' Dave placed a blanket over their legs.

'Erin can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Do you ever get lonely at home?'

'Yea I do actually. After one divorce I gave up looking again. To be honest David, last night was amazing. Just being in someone's arms for the night. I felt safe and sort of loved.'

'Me too Erin.' David's phone started to ring; He got up and went to answer it. Erin followed after him.

'Yeah that's great thank you.' David hung up the phone.

'Who was that?'

'My doctor, my blood results came back normal.'

'That's good! Look, we need to talk about what happened this morning.'

'What happened?'

'The kiss.'

'Oh come on Erin, it was just a kiss. A good bye kiss, that's all.'

'So you're saying you didn't feel anything when you kissed me?'

'Erin I don't know. I guess.' Erin closed her eyes; this wasn't what she wanted to hear.

'I should get going now. Thanks for dinner.'

'No Erin doesn't leave come on. I'm sorry. It was just a kiss.'

Erin turned around and wrapped her arms his neck and kissed him; their tongues intertwined. She released her arms. 'So your saying that is just a good bye kiss right?'

'Erin stops acting like this!'

'This isn't acting David. Good night.'

David grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and put his other hand on her cheek. 'Don't leave me.' He whispered as he took off her coat and placed in on the couch.

'David I don't want to be another one night stand.'

'Who said that you are going to be? Now shut up and kiss me.' They walked upstairs and made it to his bedroom. The broke apart, he took off his sweater and she took off her blouse. He unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs. He kissed her inner thigh; she let out a quiet moan. They fell onto the bed and she unbuckled his pants. They made love for what seemed like hours. He fell on the bed.

'So mind blowing sex and good food. I would definitely marry you.' She giggled.

'I would marry myself too.' He laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

'I better get going.'

'Erin, don't be serious, you are sleeping over again.'

'Fine, if you insist.'

He got up and was about to leave the room. 'Woah, where are you going?'

'To sleep on the couch.'

'Why?'

'I don't want to keep you up again.'

'Dave get back in bed right now.'

He got into bed and Erin positioned herself just like last night.

'Good night Rossi.'

'Good night Strauss.'


End file.
